Drink whatever you like
by fairylight pan
Summary: Brian avait-il envie d'ouvrir à qui que ce fut ? Non. Aurait-il pu évaluer une seconde fois cette hypothèse en songeant que c'était peut être important ? Non, même pas. Chapitre 2 updated.
1. The lights from the outside

Hé bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, vous devez l'admettre... Me revoici, pour une fic toute neuve.

**Pairing: Brian K. / Justin T.**

**Résumé: Brian avait-il envie d'ouvrir à qui que ce fut ? Non.**

**Aurait-il pu évaluer une seconde fois cette hypothèse en songeant que c'était peut être important ? Non, même pas.**

**Disclaimer: Heu les persos, la série & son univers ne m'appartiennent pas trois secondes. Ils sont bien évidement la propriété de leurs auteurs.**

**Dont j'ignore totalement le nom :D**

**Rating: M (perhaps)**

**Drink whatever you like**

_**Chapitre I**_

**The lights from the outside**

C'était l'hiver et il faisait un froid à crever les yeux au ciel. Pittsburgh, c'est pas une station balnéaire. Et ça le sera jamais. Et on dirait qu'à Pittsburgh, il fait tout le temps froid. Tous les jours. On dirait qu'il y a toujours de la neige. Mais juste le soir. Comme si, même la neige, même elle trouvait que c'est plus joli de tomber le soir. l

"C'est sympa aussi le jour" songea Brian. "En même temps j'en ai rien à foutre."

Assis à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, fixant l'écran depuis trois quarts d'heure. Et une quelconque motivation pour se mettre au travail définitivement absente.

Il balaya d'un regard les papiers éparpillés.

Ca faisait bien trois heures qu'il travaillait. Et un moment qu'il avait commencé à se désintéresser. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaillait en pleine nuit d'ailleurs. C'était pas comme s'il en avait besoin. Il avait largement le droit de se demander en quel moment de la journée la neige était la plus appréciable esthétiquement parlant, s'il en avait envie.

Et le silence du loft. Et les lumières du dehors, des voitures, des buildings environnants, qui couraient, furtives, éphémères, sur les murs, sur les piliers du loft, sur son propre visage. Ca aussi c'était distrayant. Ca aussi c'était un peu joli.

Il devait être quelque chose comme deux, peut être trois heures du matin. C'était une de ces nuits où il ne sortait pas, parce qu'il y avait des nuits où il ne sortait pas.

Des nuits où il restait comme ça à tourner, où à travailler. A fumer ou à boire ou les deux et tout seul.

Et c'était une de ces nuits aussi, où lorsqu'il était devant son ordinateur, l'écran lui disait depuis combien de temps Justin était à New York. Cette nuit, la machine ronronnante lui disait "ça fait un an presque".

Certes.

Certes il ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis, excepté pour une célébration quelconque à laquelle l'artiste s'était pointé parce que Debbie ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans le cas contraire. Et ça avait été formidable. Mais depuis presque un an donc, rien. Des appels et des mails. Mais si rare parce que c'était pas le genre de Brian Kinney.

Et les lumières du dehors couraient toujours sur les murs. C'était toujours, c'était vraiment, vraiment beau.

________________

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, Brian avait fait des presque courses. Il avait acheté plein d'alcool, parce que c'était un truc qu'il faisait beaucoup et depuis le moment même où il était indépendant, adulte, dans le sens où on peut faire ce qui nous chante. Et lui, ça lui plaisait bien. C'était comme si tous les jours, il se réveillait pour la première fois dans sa vie d'adulte. A chaque fois qu'il se levait, il était comme un gamin qui jubilait de pouvoir enfin faire ce qui lui chante. C'était un grand plaisir de sa vie de "grande personne". C'était la la solitude et la liberté, et ne devoir des choses qu'à soit même. Et donc, entre autre, de se bourrer la gueule en solo si l'envie nous prenait.

Toujours est-il qu'il apprécia ranger ses presque courses après avoir d'abord pris une douche. Et fumé un joint. Et circulé un peu dans l'espace plus qu'appréciable du loft, traînant dans son bas de jogging. Et il se disait que c'était chouette d'être un peu comme une île.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne comprit pas une seconde pourquoi quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son loft à ce moment ci.

Il regarda autour de lui. Oui, il était bien chez lui. Non, il n'avait oublié personne dans un coin. Non, non et non, il était sûr de n'attendre personne. Ni pute, ni groupe, ni rien. Personne.

On frappa de nouveau.

Il arqua un sourcil. Se gratta le nez, puis dans le cou. Un truc qu'il faisait souvent quand il était perplexe. On frappa de nouveau.

"Hum..."

Avait-il envie d'ouvrir à qui que ce fut ? Non.

Aurait-il pu évaluer une seconde fois cette hypothèse en songeant que c'était peut être important ? Non, même pas.

Il attendit un instant. Qui que ce fut, il allait se tirer. Personne ne frappe jamais plus de deux ou trois fois quand il n'y a pas de réponse.

On frappa de nouveau.

Il s'appuya quelques secondes contre la porte coulissante. Guettant un bruit, une voix. Il resta silencieux. On frappa de nouveau et il entendit quelqu'un soupirer, un peu exaspéré. Ca le fit sourire. Ca le faisait marrer d'être exaspérant. Il aurait pu jurer entendre la respiration un peu furieuse du type derrière la porte.

Il prit l'air du type qu'on vient juste de réveiller, puis il ouvrit la porte, enfin.

Selon le type qui était en face de lui, Brian Kinney eut l'air étonné pour de vrai. Et cette vision ci était rare.

Mais il fallait aussi dire que cette fois ci, le type c'était Justin.

Kinney esquissa un sourire, du coin de ses lèvres si fines.

"Sunshine.." souffle t-il.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, un truc qu'il faisait discrètement pour se donner un genre de contenance. Ou un truc comme ça.

Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Justin pénétra dans la loft comme s'il l'avait quitté le matin. Même si le sac de voyage qu'il portait attestait du contraire.

"Pose ça."

"Où ?"

"On s'en fout où"

Le blond laissa tomber son sac plus qu'il ne le déposa, l'air soulagé de s'en débarrasser.

Kinney s'avança vers le jeune garçon. Lui caressa la joue, passant sa main dans sa nuque. Avec cette douceur mariée à de la rudesse. Il était le seul capable de vous toucher comme ça. C'était paradoxal mais en même temps si naturel. Y avait que Brian Kinney qui était capable de ça.

Ce dernier esquissa un genre de sourire, une nouvelle fois. Justin le regardait, d'en bas, le brun faisait bien une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il le regardait de ses grand yeux bleus et lui non plus savait pas trop quoi dire apparemment.

Kinney s'écarta de lui, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de l'artiste, le jaugeant un peu pendant quelques instants.

"Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?"

"Toi ?"

Justin haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas trop. L'envie... Le besoin de te parler ?"

"Parler ?"

"Ouais, un truc comme ça"

"Un truc comme ça."

Kinney se passe la main dans les cheveux. Et ça dure presque un siècle.

"Tu es arrivé quand ?"

"Il y a une heure. Je suis venu tout droit ici. Je peux rester ?"

"T'es comme chez toi Sunshine"

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait rester. Bien sûr qu'il savait que jamais Brian ne l'aurait foutu à la porte. Et c'était vrai, il était chez lui.

"T'as faim ?"

"Un peu..."

"T'es affamé plutôt ouais" railla Kinney.

Justin Taylor était un monstre, un ogre qui pouvait à lui seul faire couler le diner de Liberty. Donc il avait faim, à tout les coups.

Le blond eut un petit rire.

"Ouais mais je sais que ton foutu frigo est vide"

Kinney fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. "ton" frigo.

"Mais tu sais que mon foutu téléphone fonctionne tout de même. Et qu'on peut commander des foutues saloperies."

___________

Brian raccrocha le téléphone après avoir passé commande des multiples cargaisons de nourriture nécessaires pour combler le petit creux de Taylor.

Quand il posa son téléphone sur la table en verre, il resta dos à Justin, quelques secondes. Parce que maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé de rien, ils allaient devoir parler de quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme en faisant comme s'il ne venait pas de penser ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser. Appuyé contre la structure de verre, le visage aussi neutre qu'il pouvait.

Justin le regardait droit dans les yeux. Lorsque Justin le regardait droit dans les yeux, c'était comme s'il le regardait droit dans le coeur. Il sentait son regard planté dans son ventre. Il savait que l'artiste pensait également ce que lui pensait.

"Alors..."

"Ouais..."

"Ouais."

"Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? En vrai, Sunshine"

"En vrai, toi. En vrai j'étais chez moi et je tournais et je pouvais pas peindre et je me suis dit que j'avais envie qu'on parle. Alors je suis venu."

"T'es un petit con impulsif"

Justin sourit largement.

"T'as pas de leçon à me donner sur l'impulsivité."

"Et de quoi faudrait qu'on parle Warhol ?"

Justin haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas... Je te manque ?"

"T'as payé un putain de billet d'avion pour me demander si tu me manquais ?"

"Sois pas un con. Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire."

Brian leva les bras comme un bandit qui se rend dans un fil de cow boys.

"Honnêtement, non je vois pas"

"Putain Brian... j'ai.."

Brian lui jeta un regard appuyé. Pour lui faire cracher ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait horreur, horreur, HORREUR, de quand les gens tournait en rond. Mais puisque c'était Justin, il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir un peu.

Sans le regarder, Justin poursuivit.

"J'ai prit un putain d'avion parce que.. je sais pas moi. Je sais pas mais je me suis dit que je devenais dingue à pas te parler, et... et t'es pas foutu de répondre plus d'une ligne à mes mails. Et on peut jamais t'avoir sur le fixe. Et merde, j'ose même pas t'appeler ! Je peux jamais savoir comment tu vas. Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas ça. Je veux pas ça..."

"On a fait un choix Sunshine..."

Brian non plus ne le regardait pas.

"On a dit que tu laissais éclater ton talent époustouflant et dévastateur à New York et que le mien continuait à perdurer à Pittsburgh."

Il hésita un instant.

"Et tu sais que c'est mieux sans coups de téléphone, mails et fioritures et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. T'as pas envie de ça. Moi surtout je crois que j'en ai pas envie. "

"Toi.." souffla Justin.

Ils furent tous deux surpris lorsqu'on sonna à l'interphone et se tournèrent vers la porte comme un seul homme. La bouffe était là.

Ingurgiter un tas de saloperie ça aidait toujours à discuter, ça allait bien avec, et ça détendait un peu l'atmosphère. Justin y avait toujours cru. Et il espérait que cette fois ci ne ferait pas exception.

__________

ayéééé, fin du premier chapitre.

si vous avez un avis quelconque dont vous tenez à me faire part, je vous y encourage allègrement & remercie les hypothétiques lecteurs qui ont prit le temps de lire.

à tout bientôt pour la suite.

FP


	2. Junk Food & Indie Rock'n'Roll

'soir tout le monde, me revoici pour le second chapitre. tiens à remercier très chaleureusement (comme les politiciens font, genre) les reviewers du chapitre précédent, à savoir **vianaha, adele68, Orchideus & Toumies**. merci, pour vos mots encourageants et merci à ceux/celles ayant collé la fic dans leur liste d'alerte et merci AUSSI à ceux ayant pris le temps de me lire :)

et bien sûr, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira.

**Pairing: Brian K. / Justin T.**

**Disclaimer: Heu les persos, la série & son univers ne m'appartiennent pas trois secondes. Ils sont bien évidement la propriété de leurs auteurs.**

**Dont j'ignore (toujours) totalement le nom, n'empêche que c'est à eux.  
**

**Rating: M (perhaps)**

**Drink whatever you like **

**_Chapitre II_  
**

**junk food & indie rock'n'roll**

Le type apportait du poulet frit et de la bouffe asiatique aussi. Brian fut surpris lorsque Sunshine prit l'initiative comme un grand d'aller ouvrir.

"Brian, un coup de main s'il te plait" quémanda le blond.

"Ouais j'arrive" répondit le brun comme un robot rouillé. Il s'était surpris quelques à secondes à être perdu dans une sorte de rêverie en regardant le jeune garçon bouger. D'un seul coup, il était fasciné par ses mouvements.

Il s'extirpa cependant très vite de ce songe furtif.

Brian avança à pas félins vers la porte du loft pour s'emparer d'un seau duquel s'échappait un traître fumet de friture.

Lorsqu'il vit Justin plonger la main dans la poche de son sweat shirt à capuche pour en sortir son portefeuille il l'arrêta d'un mouvement.

"Laisse"

"Hé c'est bon, je suis pas un gamin"

D'une main, Brian asséna une tape à l'allure fort patriarcale sur la tête du blond...

"Si, t'en es un"

...de l'autre il tendit des billets au livreur.

Avant de tourner le dos à son hôte pour aller s'asseoir dans son canapé italien, balançant au passage la bouffe sur la table basse.

Il regarda Justin.

Justin le regarda.

Brian tapota la place vacante à ses côtés, faisant signe au blond de venir.

Ce dernier sourit et eut un genre de petit rire, ses deux jolis yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Brian. Il avait cet air amusé qui signifiait "je te connais si bien". Il ne bougea pas.

"Allez, magne ton petit cul !" s'insurgea Kinney avec son expression faussement outrée.

Justin ri de nouveau. Il ferma d'un coup sec la porte coulissante du loft avant de venir prendre place aux cotés de Brian.

"Ben tu mange pas ?"

"Heu... si.. Si si."

En effet, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le blond s'attaque aux nouilles et au poulet frit.

Occupé à s'empiffrer depuis cinq minutes, il n'avait pas vu Brian, qui l'observait, visiblement très amusé.

"Quoi ?" fit le blond.

"Rien, mais t'es super distrayant quand tu bouffe, j'ai l'impression d'être au zoo"

"Enfoiré !.. tu manges rien ?"

Brian fit non de la tête. Justin leva les yeux au ciel.

"Me dis pas que tu crois encore à ces conneries de "pas de lipides après 19h" ?"

"Ben si."

"Tu déconne" clama Justin en brandissant une cuisse de poulet frite sous le nez de son ex amant.

Brian leva un sourcil.

"Bon allez mange. J'vais pas tout manger tout seul. J'aime pas manger seul."

"T'es pas seul t'es avec moi petit con"

"Oh la ferme, tu vois ce que je veux dire. En plus c'est glauque quand quelqu'un regarde quelqu'un d'autre en train de manger"

Cette dernière phrase fit ricaner le brun.

"Glauque ?"

"Ouais c'est bizarre quoi... tu trouves pas ?"

"Nan, c'est toi qu'est tordu" conclut Kinney en se saisissant du morceau de volaille dégoulinant d'huile.

Justin eut un sourire victorieux.

"Hé c'est parce que j'ai faim, c'est pas pour te faire plaisir..!"

"Ouais ouais.."

"Hé ouais.. arrête de sourire"

"Bon d'accord" fit le blond avant d'enfourner une fourchette monstrueusement chargée de nouilles dans sa bouche.

"Et essaie de prendre de moins grosses bouchées." railla Brian.

Justin sourit la bouche pleine.

Un vague souvenir traversa l'esprit de Brian. Un jour où ils avaient mangé sensiblement la même chose. Et où Justin avait fait le même sourire.

"Tu pense à quoi ?" demanda Justin.

"C'est pas tes putain d'affaires, putain"

Sunshine grimaça en singeant le brun.

"Je te vois en train de faire ça j'te signale"

"Ouais je sais."

"Petit con"

Le blond souffla un baiser de pin-up en direction de Brian. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas avoir vu.

"Bon" Il planta sa fourchette dans le plat de nouilles. "C'est toi qui commence je suppose ?"

"Qui commence quoi ?"

"Ben tu voulais pas parler ?"

Justin eut l'air un instant déstabilisé.

"Ouais c'est vrai."

"Alors on cause de quoi ?"

Justin perdit son sourire dont il s'était servi comme d'un masque, du moins c'est ainsi que Brian se le figurait. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le blond resta le regard rivé au sol.

"Sunshine ?" lança Brian.

Il trouva son ton terriblement brutal. Sa propre voix sonna horriblement dans sa tête.

Le blond ne réagit pas.

"Sunshine" recommença t-il, son intonation nettement plus délicate, posant sa main sur la cuisse de Justin. Ce dernier leva le visage vers lui. Et soupira.

"J'avais prévu pleins de trucs à dire et c'était parfaitement clair comment j'allais les dire et même l'ordre dans lequel j'allais les dire... et en fait ça marche pas. Ca marche jamais quand je prévois les conversations que je vais avoir."

Il ricana.

Du dehors, Brian perçu une musique qui venait de la rue. D'une voiture ou un truc comme ça. Il se concentra dessus sans s'en apercevoir.

**_(*) Let you show me how I see_**

**_And when you come back in from nowhere_**

**_Do you ever think of me?_**

**_Your heart is not able_**

**_Let me show you how much I care_**

**_I need those eyes to tide me over_**

**_I_'_ll take your picture when I go_**

**_It gives me strength and gives me patience_**

**_But I_'_ll never let you know_**

**_I got nothing on you baby_**

**_But I always said I tr..._**

Brian secoua la tête et regarda furtivement Justin. Est ce qu'il avait entendu ?

Ah foutu indie rock'n'roll.

"Tu fais une tête bizarre" lui dit Justin en levant les sourcils.

"Je t'emmerde" chuchota Brian avec un rictus, découpant bien les syllabes.

Sunshine fit mine d'être exaspéré. Et il fit surtout mine de ne pas l'être un peu pour de vrai.

"Ca se passe bien à Kinnetic ?"

"Pourquoi ça se passerait pas bien ?"

Le blond soupire.

"J'essaie de discuter, tu vas pas me le reprocher"

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel.

"Soit... Oui, ça roule"

Un silence.

"Tu me demande pas comment ça va pour moi ?"

"Je me pose pas la question, je sais que ça va pour toi"

"Evidement" fait Justin avec beaucoup trop de sarcasme dans la voix.

"Oui, évidement... Bordel."

"Et c'est tout ? Tu veux pas savoir des trucs ?"

"Putain Sunshine..."

"..quoi ?!"

"Mais on tourne en rond là bordel !"

Brian avait fini par crier.

Les prunelles du jeune garçon s'assombrirent.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te demande, dis ?"

"Comment ça ?"

Le ton du blond était fuyant.

"Je le sens bien que tu veux que je te demande un truc. T'essaie de me faire poser les questions que tu veux, alors merde, balance ce que t'as envie de m'entendre dire, comme ça je te le dis et peut être que t'arrêtera de m'emmerder."

Justin sembla réfléchir un instant pour essayer de contester. C'était quand même très vague. Et il savait que Brian avait raison, parce que oui, c'était exactement comme ça, c'était très précisément ça. Il avait des choses à dire mais il aurait trouvé ça tellement plus simple si Brian avait commencé à poser les questions qu'il fallait pour ce qu'il avait à dire.

Voyant que l'artiste ne répondait pas, qu'il ne faisait même pas mine d'essayer, il insista.

"J'ai raison hein? T'as bien besoin que je te demande des trucs pour que tu puisse me répondre ce pour quoi t'as pris un foutu avion... Sunshine ? Je peux pas savoir si toi tu ne me dis pas. Je veux bien te poser toutes les foutues questions que t'as envie que je te pose, mais je peux pas les deviner seul."

"Même pas un tout petit peu ?" bredouilla Justin.

"Désolé"

Justin comprit que le "désolé" de Brian, c'était pour dire non.

"Bon.... Tu veux pas me demander si j'ai rencontré des gens nouveaux à New York ?"

Brian lui sourit.

"Est ce que tu as rencontré des gens nouveaux à New York ?"

"Ouais, pleins. Bon, pas mal de connards, mais ce qui est chouette à New York, c'est que lorsque tu croise un connard, la ville est tellement grande que t'es tout à fait libre de ne plus jamais le croiser.. Maintenant tu veux pas me demander si j'arrive à tenir le coup sans te voir ?"

Brian parut choqué mais il sembla faire de son mieux pour le cacher. Reprenant une contenance il continua à jouer le jeu.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que t'arrive à tenir le coup sans me voir ?"

Il se racla la gorge. La question qu'il venait de poser sonnait terriblement faux dans sa bouche.

"Sunshine, si je puis me permettre, même pour moi, ta question pue le narcissisme.."

"Tais-toi, laisse moi répondre" protesta Justin.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Brian fronça les sourcils.

"Disons qu'au départ, c'était comme si je suffoquais. J'arrivais même pas à baiser avec des types. C'était terrible, je comprenais même pas pourquoi j'étais parti. Je comprenais pas non plus comment toi t'avais pu me laisser partir. J'avais été un con fini de te quitter juste pour aller peindre des saloperies dans une ville trop grande et surtout une ville où tu étais pas. Après je crois que c'était pire. Sans déconner, j'ai failli me barrer plus d'un millier de fois, au moins. J'voulais revenir ici. Et chaque jours je me disais, demain, demain je me tire et je rentre, même si je dois y aller à pieds, j'en ai rien à foutre... Puis on a été chez Debbie à Nöel, tu te souviens ?"

Brian fit "oui" de la tête.

"Ouais, évidement. Bref, on était chez Debbie, et jamais tu m'a fait ressentir autant que j'avais raison de pas revenir. Je sais que tu te planquais bien sûr, c'était juste pour pas montrer que tu t'en foutais pas en vrai. Je sais que c'était dur pour toi aussi"

Brian ne protesta pas et répondit de nouveau "oui" au blond, avec juste son regard cette fois.

"Ouais, hein... Mais tu vois ce soir là, j'ai eu l'impression la plus horrible que j'ai jamais eu. Tu veux savoir c'était quoi ?"

"Err... C'était quoi ?"

"Ben c'était comme si toi et moi s'était jamais connus. Comme si t'étais un mirage qui s'effaçait à vue d'oeil, comme si je pouvais rien que regarder les secondes passer sur une montre, et que toi tu disparaissais en même temps tout aussi rapidement. Comme si t'avais jamais été là. Et quand je suis reparti après la fête de Deb', ça a été encore pire. Et ce qui était bizarre, c'est que ça pouvait me faire chialer comme ça pouvait m'apaiser. Un peu comme si j'étais deux types. Un qui voulait, qui pouvait un peu se faire à l'idée que t'existais peut être pas, que t'étais jamais entré dans ma vie en vrai. Et l'autre qui refusait furieusement, de toutes ses forces."

Brian lui aussi eut l'impression d'être deux types d'un seul coup. Un qui avait l'impression qu'on lui avait pulvérisé le coeur avec pas beaucoup de délicatesse en lui disant qu'on voulait croire qu'il n'existait pas. Et un autre qui se convainquait un maximum qu'il s'en foutait.

"Et alors ?" cracha t-il, haussant un sourcil "J'te paraît toujours irréel là ou est-ce que j'ai un tout petit peu de consistance quand même ?"

Le visage de Justin se crispa en entendant le ton si agressif de Brian. Mais il avait également l'air assez indifférent, étrangement.

"Je vais me servir un whiskey" lança le brun en se levant brutalement.

Justin le regarda, suivit des yeux sa démarche féline, et le geste assassin avec lequel il fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de pur malt.

Il se mordit là lèvre en se demandant une dernière fois s'il devait dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Puis finalement il regarda Brian, et au moment ou ce dernier portait son verre à ses lèvres, il lança:

"Mais ça va mieux maintenant... J'ai... Je me pose plus ces questions. Tu veux pas me redemander si j'ai rencontré des gens nouveaux ?"

Brian vida son verre d'un trait, le regard vide.

* * *

**(*)**

**_Te laisser me montrer comme je vois_**

**_Et lorsque tu reviens de nulle part  
_**

**_T'arrive t-il jamais de penser à moi ?  
_**

**_Ton coeur n'est pas capable  
_**

**_Laisse moi te montrer comme je m'en fais  
_**

**_J'ai besoin de ces yeux pour me remettre en ordre  
_**

**_Je prendrai une photo de toi en partant  
_**

**_Ca me donne de la patiente et ça me donne de la force  
_**

**_Mais je te laisserai jamais le savoir  
_**

**_Je suis pas à ta hauteur, baby  
_**

**_Mais j'ai toujours dit que j'essaierai  
_**

et donc, comme j'oubliais, disclaimer de dernière minute, l'extrait de chanson utilisé sort de _**My list**_ de **The Killers**.

non, personne ne m'en veut d'avoir cessé ici le chapitre et personne n'intentera à ma vie par quelque procédé fallacieux.

la suite peut paraître un tantinet prévisible, certes, enfin vous verrez haha.

remercie une nouvelle fois ceux ayant pris le temps de lire, et rappelle que j'accepte reviews, cartes bleues, american express & euro card master card avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

jusqu'à la prochaine, je vous salue bien bas

FP


End file.
